


all my drabbles

by fruitlouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitlouis/pseuds/fruitlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just little drabbles i write about harry and louis when i'm too lazy to write a full length oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my drabbles

The Earth and it’s Pigments

He is bright sea gold day sun blue and his lover is dark pale chocolate night green, but they fit together, wrapping around each to form the days and nights. They revolve around each other too, like the earth spinning on its axis never to stop. But one day, a comet smashes into their unblemished surface and cracks their fragile love, almost breaking them completely. Time passes and they grow, slowly cautiously carefully, all the while building a mountain of lovelovelove.

 

Flying to Death

They are both soaked to the bone with sunshine, lying spread eagle on the building’s roof. Vivid rays illuminate their tangled forms, shining a blinding light where it isn’t wanted. Wrinkled and stained ribbons of black twist across Louis’ mind, binding his fatal decision. It’s like something else pushes his body off his knees into a standing position, like another force slowly puts one foot in front of the other as he lazily plods to the dazzling edge. And all of the sudden, Louis is falling fast through the air, cutting through it like the sharp knives on the cooking shows he watches watched with Harry. But there is another weight on his back, pushing him towards the pavement faster and faster. The arms that should still be on the roof clench tighter around Louis’ middle as a whisper tickles his ear, sending tremors of both fear and relief through his soon-to-be-broken body. “You honestly didn’t think I’d let you fall alone, did you?”


End file.
